narurpfandomcom-20200214-history
Charater Sheet Templates
Note After finishing the Application forum PM it to any admin in #Narurp Ninja Template Name: (( Here is where your OC's name goes, please try an refrane from using weird names such as "Dale Uchiha" and "Bob Yuki") Age: (( Age of your OC )) Gender: (( Is your OC male or female? )) DOB: (( Current year 200 AN so if youre 14 you DOB would be in 186 )) Village: (( Which village would you like your OC from? )) Ninja rank: Genin (Don't change) Clan: (( Which clan would you like? If you want to be in a non-clan please put N/A for custom clans check here. )) Kekkei Genkai: Kekkei Mora: Kekkei Tota: (( KKG of your clan, if you don't have one put N/A )) Hiden Techinques: (( Your familys secret techinques like the Abruames bug sealing )) Biju/Jinchuriki: (( If you are a Jinchuriki put down your OC's Biju and or want one please check the guide here )) Doujutsu: (( Only for clans with Ocular jutsu )) Chakra natures: (( Follow the guidelines here for instruction )) Equipment: (( Must buy before filling out IRP )) Ryo: 10,000 ((*Skills help us know how good your OC is and what their strong points are.*)) -Skills- Ninjutsu: Genjutsu: Taijutsu: Chakra: Summoning: Fuinjutsu: Bukijutsu: Blacksmithing: Medical Ninjutsu: Puppet Mastery: Sensory: Barrier Ninjutsu : Chakra absorption : Kenjutsu : Bojutsu : Jujutsu: Nintaijutsu: Shurikenjutsu: Kekki Tōta: Kekki Genkai: ((- x= how many points you have in the skill; y= how many points you can currently have. This is the cap that you can have according your rank: Genin: 15 Chunin: 20 Jonin/ANBU: 25 Kage: 50)) Biography: ((Type up a summary of your OC Try and make it at least two paragraphs long )) Personality: (( Warning: high chance of your OC being deined if he is "Dark" "Emotionless" "Scared & Jaded" "Orphaned" Ect. )) Jutsu list: (( you are allowed three E-rank jutsu and one D-rank jutsu )) Samurai Template Name: (( Here is where your OC's name goes, please try an refrane from using weird names such as "Dale Uchiha" and "Bob Yuki") Age: (( Age of your OC )) Gender: (( Is your OC male or female? )) DOB: (( Current year 200 AN so if youre 14 you DOB would be in 186 )) Village: (( Which village would you like your OC from? )) Samurai rank: Samurai (Don't change) Clan: (( Which clan would you like? If you want to be in a non-clan please put N/A for custom clans check here. )) Kekkei Genkai: (( KKG of your clan, if you don't have one put N/A )) Hiden Techinques: (( Your familys secret techinques like the Abruames bug sealing )) Known stances: (( For samurais you MUST learn stances to wield a Katana )) Biju/Jinchuriki: (( If you are a Jinchuriki put down your OC's Biju and or want one please check the guide here )) Equipment: (( Must buy before filling out IRP )) Ryo: 10,000 ((*Skills help us know how good your OC is and what their strong points are.*)) -Skills- Ninjutsu: Genjutsu: Taijutsu: Chakra: Summoning: Fuinjutsu: Bukijutsu: Blacksmithing: Barrier Ninjutsu : Medical Ninjutsu; Chakra absorption : Kenjutsu : Bojutsu : Jujutsu: Nintaijutsu: Kekki Genkai: Firearms: ((- x= how many points you have in the skill; y= how many points you can currently have. This is the cap that you can have according your rank: Samurai: 15 Daiymo: 20 Shogun: 25 Emperor: 50)) Biography: ((Type up a summary of your OC Try and make it at least two paragraphs long )) Personality: (( Warning: high chance of your OC being deined if he is "Dark" "Emotionless" "Scared & Jaded" "Orphaned" Ect. )) Jutsu list: (( you are allowed three E-rank jutsu as Academy student )) If you want to join a custom clan. Custom clans (Or check the open/filled slots for canon clans here.) 'Guidelines' Guideline 1: Chakra Elements(Natures) Genin: 1 Chunin: 2 Jonin: 3 ANBU: 3 Kage: 4 Guideline 2: No starting out as a kage or a jinchuriki & no multi-clans. Guideline 3: Everyone starts out as genin. Guideline 4 : Jinchuriki The bijuu can only have half of it sealed, the other locked in a time seal. There will be raids to get the bijuu too. Everyone starts off without one Guideline 5: No cannons (meaning no original characters from the show can be roleplayed in Naru-RP such as making a Biography of Naruto. Guideline 6: For the filled and open slots in the RP please go to the section pertaining such, and dont make your oc anything that's already taken. You will not be accepted!! Guideline 7: everyone must start in a village. Guideline 8: no one starts as Sage, there is five slots for sage, Each sage may have on pupil. Guideline 9: This is a naruto roleplay, no bringing other anime's into the world or thier powers such as dbz or one piece. Guideline 10: Every two weeks is six months in roleplay time! So every four weeks don't forget to change your OCs age one year every 25th of the month. Guideline 11: Your rank/Organization and first name must be in your name with {} around it. Example; {Jonin}Osamu Guideline 12: When you have a Kekkei Genkai such as Lava release or any release that requires two of more natures you unlock it at High Chunin/Jonin depending on number of natures required. Guideline 13: Genin must only have Jutsu that is E/D/C. Guideline 14: Once you finish reading rules and guidelines please copy and paste it to Osamu Uchiha AND MAKE SURE TO JOIN #Narurp ON KIK Guideline 15: Your nature must be what Village represents. Example; Konohagakure would be fire release. Category:Templates